


Like Animals

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Strap-Ons, i should be tagging this as crack but at this point it sadly isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Hester is an unfortunate spectator to Lee getting railed by Mrs. Coulter, so of course she's going to make it as uncomfortable for them as it is for her.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Lee Scoresby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Like Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a joke anymore.

Hester was used to winding up in shifty situations. With a human like Lee, there was no other kind. But nothing could’ve prepared her for… well… this… 

She couldn’t say she was surprised Lee had gotten all hot ‘n’ flustered by the way Mrs. Coulter took charge of their predicament. Heck, she couldn’t even say she was surprised he’d gotten hard when the woman smacked him across the face. She knew her Lee, and Lee was a sucker for strong women. 

But nothing, and she really meant  _ nothing _ , could have prepared her for the infamous Mrs. Coulter, usually all steely and proper, riding her human like  _ she _ was the cowboy here. 

The fact that Hester herself felt annoyance far more than any of the things Lee was feeling was a relief. It meant deep down, deep deep deep down somewhere in his asshole that Coulter’s strap wasn’t hitting, he knew this was wrong. 

“Where did she pull that out of, anyway?” Hester whispered to the monkey. He opened his mouth and she shook her head. “You know what? I don’t wanna know.”

Somewhere amongst all the grunts and moans, which weren’t unfamiliar sounds to Hester since Lee was such a slut, but God this time it was worse than normal, Coulter cooed. “That’s a good boy, Mr. Scoresby.” 

Although she was thrusting against him with the force of shutters in tornado winds, she managed to stroke his cheek (the one on his face, you pervert) from behind. The gentler motions like those were what really got Lee going, but not as much as the resounding smack of the woman’s palm against his other (yes, that one) cheek. Hester felt his spike of his arousal herself just before he made a noise she wished she hadn’t heard. 

“Come on, Lee, really?!” Hester shouted, but she had little confidence it hadn’t been buried by his howl. Hester looked back to the monkey, who was watching them with an expression painting out exactly how disturbed Hester felt. Or so she thought, because the monkey’s paw was hovering beside her a moment later. Its big, desperate eyes pleaded at her as it hesitantly got closer. “Don’t even think about it, bud.” 

  
Hester hopped a few steps away from him, which unfortunately gave her a better view of the circus going on between their humans. Even if there weren’t a monstrous snowstorm outside the little cabin they’d sought refuge in, it wasn’t like she could really escape Lee’s perversions. 

They say if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, but Hester had other plans. “Jeez, and you think we’re the animals?” 

“Hester, y--” An unsteady cry poured out of him. “Just… look away!” 

“It’s like a balloonwreck, Lee! You know how that saying goes.” Truthfully, this was torture, but if she had to suffer, Lee was going to, too. 

Between thrusts, Mrs. Coulter, whose voice was still precise even with the rasp of grunts, demanded that he shut Hester up. Hester almost found herself offended that such a command was what made Lee finally jizz all over the floor and convulse like an epileptic until he finally fell limp, but really? She was just glad it was over. She let out a sigh of relief, careful to make it sound as unaroused as possible because she wasn’t about to give the wrong impression, and hopped over to him. 

“Didja have fun?” she asked him, knowing he was still coming down from his high to answer. Instead, he groaned as Mrs. Coulter yanked her toy from his ass and left him on the floor, rear in the air, while she left him and her daemon to go take a bath. Hester wished she could do the same, but, uh, not with Mrs. Coulter, and she wasn’t about to suggest Lee do the same. 

Hester looked back to the monkey, who looked lost, and rolled her eyes at the poor thing. 

“Your taste in women is almost as horrible as your choice in belt buckles,” Hester muttered, looking over to the discarded belt beside him with Texas’s border engraved on it.

“Sh-shut it, Hester,” he mumbled.

Okay, now she was offended. “Look, I know you’re a hopeless bottom, but you’d better not actually take the orders she gives.” 

She shoved her head against his to try and prop his smushed face off the floor. “Come on, you know she isn’t going to take care of you.” Hester’s eyes widened as she felt a sensation from him she really, really wished she hadn’t. “Of fucking course that turned you on.” 


End file.
